Music Meme
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's 10 short writings based on 10 random songs played at random on my player. It was stolen from a friend on DA...may turn a couple of these into a oneshot or something...
1. Music Meme

I had stolen it from a friend on deviantart (vincentaddicted) and posted it on there on what i did. Well I thought I'd throw it up here just to see what I got in response.

* * *

DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

**(1) I Don't Wanna Wait by The Veronicas**

The red head barrels into the bluenet, forcing him down onto the mattress. "Come on Zex, it's just me!"

"Leave me alone Axel!"

"I love you Zexion please?"

"I...I don't know."

The red head nips at his crushes neck before traveling to his lips. "I need you Zex, don't leave me like that again. Everytime you do I go crazy and nothing is right."

"I...I love you too Axel."

"You chose me over them?"

"Yes..." he places a kiss on thin pink lips and wraps his arms around Axel's neck. "I've made up my mind and I want to be with you."

**(2) DiDiDi by Techno Trance**

Lights blare and the speakers boom on endless beats as the dancers grind against each other on the multicolored dance floor. One person stands to the side, not wanting to get involved. His blue hair falls over one eye as he gazes out at the sweating bodies that are having a better time than he.

That's when a hand grips his and a kiss is placed on it. He looks down to stare into enchanting emerald eyes. "Don't tell me you're here alone."

Zexion says nothing as the red head drags him onto the tile and rubs his body against him. The red head never leaves his side and they dance all night long. As everyone begins to leave Zexion pants as he takes a seat, exhausted after the long hours. The man that came to be known as Axel takes a seat beside him. "You're not bad...we should do that again."

The red head places a kiss on his lips before running off.

**(3) Unbreakable by Fireflight**

Zexion leans against the wall out of breath. Riku had kicked his ass big time. That little snot had accepted both elements and smothered him with them. But Zexion's still alive and deep inside he vows to get revenge on the silveret.

A portal opens to reveal Axel and he merely holds his ground, not letting a single shriek escape past his lips at the sight of the Riku Replica.

_This is my destiny...I'm the ruler over it._

The red head talks to the replica but Zexion pays them no heed.

_I won't be stopped after losing so easily._

Dashing forward he slams the Repliku to the ground and digs his shoulder into Axel's stomach.

_I refuse to be beaten down like an old dog._

The spiked end of a chakram holds him hostage against the crimson haired man's chest. "You can't stop me Axel...I'll haunt you."

The Repliku takes a hold of Zexion and further drains his power.

**(4) 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u**

His lover body shields him as glass shatters around them. The hit-men have surrounded their house and plan to take them down once and for all. Being in the police force is dangerous and this time they've gotten in to far.

With sadness welling up in his eyes Zexion turns to his love, "Axel...what do we do?"

"We have to get out of here that's what."

"I'm sorry Ax."

Zexion had forgotten his phone at the house and Axel had gladly turned them around to go back and get it. The two had searched for the phone for half an hour and finally found it to discover the ambush awaiting them outside.

"I love you Zexion. Try to stay safe."

"W-What Axel what are you saying?"

Before Zexion can blink the red head jumps up off of him and begins firing away at the intruders. With shaky fingers the bluenet dials 911, hoping that they'll get here soon. But they were too late. By the time they got there Zexion sits on the floor with Axel's head in his lap, the red head barely breathing.

His last word ghosts from his lips, "...Zexion..."

**(5) Back Here by BBMak**

Axel wanders along the streets. His boyfriend had left unexpectedly and hasn't been back since. The days had seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye and everything seemed like fog. All he wanted to do was to scream to the world that he needed the one he loved.

It could have been the fight they had. All those cruel words had made the smaller man being to cry...the first time ever.

Collapsing onto the sand of the moonlit beach, tears trek over his pale cheeks. "I miss you so much Zexion...I just want you back with me."

For all he knew the man had forgotten about him and never thought twice. Loneliness can really rip at you until nothing is left.

Putting his forehead to his knees he lets the misting rain cover his body. Small arms embrace him and kisses peck the back of his neck. Warm feelings fill his body as he turns around to come face to face with Zexion. They embrace each other with a kiss. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm sorry I left."

**(6) So Contagious by Acceptance**

Stealthily striding through the school hallways Zexion slowly approaches the teen that he's had a crush on for oh so long. It had hit him like a practical joke and he began to pursue the red head with ease. The red head had not even realized his feelings for him to his knowledge. Throughout school Zexion had dared to not approach a single relationship but upon seeing the unpredictable red head...he fell in love.

Axel lounges in the void courtyard beneath a palm tree, enjoying the sun hitting his face. Behind his closed eyes all he can see is that little bookworm he's been admiring. For his family, this crush is out of line but Zexion is the only one able to break away all his exterior feelings to reveal the one hidden inside. Cracking a single emerald eye back into the world he spots the bluenette as if he were a disease following him everywhere.

Getting up he approaches the smaller male and slings an arm around his shoulder, gauging into instant conversation. As they get out of range of all eyes and ears he bends down and steals a soft kiss from Zexion's lips. Leaving them both speechless and blushing.

**(7) Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin**

The man in the ski mask trains the knife against his throat. Blood already spills out of his shoulder and leg, making it where he can't leave. All he wanted was to deposit a check that he'd gotten from his mother. All hope in his mind is lost and the light is faded away.

Between everything that has happened, fate has been against him from the start of his birth. He can't even save his own pathetic life.

Bullets whistle through the air as a S.W.A.T team tramples into the building. A bullet digs into the captor's head as he falls a top Zexion while the blade travels down his chest leaving a bleeding line. A single member kneels beside him and removes his helmet revealing crimson spikes and kind emerald eyes. "Just hold on I've got you."

Lifting him into his arms he carries Zexion out. Because of the gentleness the man gave him he didn't give up and lived through that ordeal...and gained a lover.

**(8) Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen**

Throwing back another shot the red head glances around the bar. From the side entrance he spots a frail looking boy with slate hair. He appears young maybe 15 or 16 but the red head sees through it and spots the inner 21 year old. Hopping off the stool he strides quickly over to the blue haired male.

He takes the boy by the hand and leads him to the back room where he lives. Without a word the male drops onto the bed as Axel hovers over him. As he stripes every piece of clothing away they fall amongst the sheets in passion.

Before Axel drifts into sleep the bluenette says a single phrase in a sing song voice, "I love you Axel."

The next morning he wakes alone in a cold bed with warm feelings in his stomach. On the side table lay a note from the boy, Zexion. Picking up the newspaper he spots the boy's face in the obituaries...a tear leeks out of his eye, at least they had lived.

**(9) If I Had You by Adam Lambert**

Drawing on the black eyeliner and shrugging into his ebony attire, Zexion bounds out the door in his combat boots. Strutting through the streets he finds the leather comforting as he heads into the woods. The red head he adores springing to mind at the sight of the forest green shrubs.

In the distance the soft strumming of a guitar can be heard and he winds his way through the trees to get to it. In the darkness he finds a slim line of moonlit between him and the one he secretly loves.

Sitting with his legs crossed it doesn't take long for the red head to stand up and set his guitar down. A cigarette rests limply in between his lips as smoke drifts into the air. Struggling to not pounce, Zexion steps left so that his back is to a tree. The celebrity musician takes a giant step forward and pins him to the spot.

"So you're the kid following me huh?"

"I'm no kid."

"Well you're not a whore I bought either."

"If you had me, you wouldn't need a whore."

"Is that so?"

Zexion takes the cigarette in between his fingers and takes a drag, "Yeah."

The red head stubs out the cancer stick against the bottom of his boot and slams his lips against the shorter's. Pulling away he grins, "You're right."

**(10) In the Darkness by Dead By Sunrise**

The bed dips down and Zexion turns on his side to see what it could be that caused the dip. Unnocturnal eyes lock onto the silhouette of someone tall. His heart beats faster as fire erupts all over his body.

Axel crawls on top of his love and nips and sucks along his neck. Slender fingers trail over his exposed chest as passion and lust erupt inside their bodies.

Usually the one to resist and play hard to get Zexion falls too easily into his love's seduction. Tugging at Zexion's boxers Axel captures his lips. Surrenduring without a fight, Zexion parts his lips and allows Axel's tongue to dance inside his mouth.

Pulling away Axel backs up and poises himself over his lover carefully. Entering inside Zexion without warning, the smaller gives a tiny yelp of joy.

Beads of sweat drench their bodies as they finally collapse beside one another. Trembling from pleasure Zexion molds his body to Axel's embrace. In his mind he's never been happier...never been more willing to give into someone completely to give him whatever he wants and all that he has to give...mind, body, and soul.


	2. Sequel to Song 2

Ugh...yeah...The beginning is just a recap...really not much to say...its self explanatory.

**

* * *

Sequel To Music Meme # 2 --- DiDiDi**

_Lights blare and the speakers boom on endless beats as the dancers grind against each other on the multicolored dance floor. One person stands to the side, not wanting to get involved. His blue hair falls over one eye as he gazes out at the sweating bodies that are having a better time than he._

_That's when a hand grips his and a kiss is placed on it. He looks down to stare into enchanting emerald eyes. "Don't tell me you're here alone."_

_Zexion says nothing as the red head drags him onto the tile and rubs his body against him. The red head never leaves his side and they dance all night long. As everyone begins to leave Zexion pants as he takes a seat, exhausted after the long hours. The man that came to be known as Axel takes a seat beside him. "You're not bad...we should do that again."_

_The red head places a kiss on his lips before running off._

For the following week Zexion returned only to be disappointed. Ever since that night he had yet to bump into the red head again. Depression soon began to retrace itself into the fabric of his mind.

Not even the pounding beats could drive it away so that he could enjoy himself sipping at his bland water. Glancing at his watch he sighs and pushes himself out of the booth. Three in the morning proves that the DJ is slowing and the party about to come to a close. The last song begins to mix and draw the slate haired male into a trance.

With so little people on the floor, what could it hurt to dance alone now that everyone else is as they simply sway to the beat. Closing his eyes he loses himself in the music...lately the only thing that can even attempt to clear his mind while he's lost in it's hypnotic trance.

The multicolored lights blaze down upon him as a light sweat breaks out over his body and the salty tears mix with it.

As the lights begin to fade, Zexion is left idling alone on the now colorless tile. Teardrops trickle faster down his lightly splashed pink cheeks. Striding over to his seat he slings his jacket over his arm and rushes out.

The chill of the night air pricks at his skin due to the freezing prespiration that had covered him.

Sprinting through the dusk he finds himself in the park where a soft melody can be heard...but only barely.

Determination sparks inside of him as he stealthy seeks out this tune that seems to haunt him now. The soft repetition of "di,di,di" echoes in his head as he gives up and crashes onto the ground in mid step, his weary legs not able to keep his body up. Falling back onto the lush dark green grass he inhales the scent of flowers that bloom on the bushes around him.

Eyelids close out the world until they snap back open at the sound of footsteps, despite their barely noticeable sound. Through the shadows of the ending night and coming morning Zexion spots an earbud dangling while another stays firmly in the ear it was assigned. The chiming he had heard either pulses through the earbud and into his veins enough that it seems to beat along with his heart.

A warm hand cups his chin and lips peck his cheek. "I'm sorry...I've missed you."

Zexion reaches up and buries his fingers into crimson spikes and effectively yanks the elder down onto him so that their lips crash together, destroying the words they had both planned to say to one another.

Axel pulls away, breathing heavily, "I...Zexion...I..."

"Don't leave me again Axel." he hadn't meant for it to come out in such a demanding tone...but he didn't want to be left like before...no never again, he'll capture Axel's beat.

"As long as you'll have me...and we can go to the clubs still."

A sweet laughter erupts from them both as happiness consumes them...their hearts beating in sync as kisses pelt each other's skin.


	3. Sequel to Song 3

Music Meme #3 Sequel

Unbreakable by Fireflight

_Haunting cold dull blue eyes glare at me with two striking emotions. Love and hate. I release him to the Repliku and he accepts his fate willingly…which sickens me. I look away as his last scream echoes forever in my ears._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bolting upright in my bed, I hold my face in my hands. Beads of sweat cover my brow as silent tears leak out the corners of my eyes. I loved him. I told him I would keep him safe from all harm that his Organization could dish out.

I betrayed him.

All because Saix played the friend card and I didn't realize it till those eyes fell upon me as if I was the traitor…and I am.

With my breathing evened out I throw the covers back and swing my legs over the lip of the bed. I shrug into my coat and portal to Saix's balcony where I know he'll be at this hour.

I've lost Zexion…Xion…and now Roxas. The only one left is Demyx and I know they're planning his demise by giving him an impossible mission for him to complete.

Golden orbs train on me as I step into sight. "What are you doing here Axel?"

"I'll not be broken down by you anymore. I won't hurt anyone else Saix…especially not for your personal gain!"

"Oh Lea, don't be this way." even he can't put emotion into that monotonous voice of his; it chills me to the bone.

"Fuck you Saix. I'm leaving. Send out the dusks after me I don't care. Give Xemnas my regards after you're done kissing his ass."

I leave him glaring holes into the back of my head. But I really don't care anymore. I just want everything back and I know someone who can help me…Sora.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Smiling up at the brunet I feel as though I do have a heart even without using Kingdom Hearts. "Thanks Sora."

Vibrant orbs the color of the sky smile sadly at me. He wants to cry but I know he's holding it in. The one he should cry for is Riku not me…I understand that. "Don't worry about me. I'm gonna go see Zexion. I'll be okay…okay? So commit it to memory."

Nodding he stands as my nonexistent body continues to fade back into nothingness. He stays by my side until the very end…just as I had with Zexion…at least now I can see him again.


	4. Sequel to Song 4

Music Meme #4 Sequel

30 Minutes by t.A.T.u.

It's been three years since Axel died trying to save me and I still live in that day. After that day I was forced from the force by the fact that I'm a complete mess. Even putting on that badge forced me to break into tiny pieces because it reminded me of Axel…but now I feel like I need that job so that I can stop these memories of us…to clog them up and move on.

So they put me into therapy.

The original blonde that attended to me went on vacation and his trainee is supposed to be here in his place. But the man has yet to arrive.

So here I sit, twiddling my thumbs while I lay on the leather couch waiting to be listened too once more and told what is wrong with me…again.

The door finally opens and I sigh in relief. I sit up to great the man when my breath catches in my throat.

_He doesn't care…he dresses just like Axel did._

Studded earrings pierce his earlobes and belts hang from his hips. A loose fitting black suit adorns his frame while steal-toed boots click softly on the wooden floor.

"What?" he catches me staring and I immediately look away. "Anyways…My official therapist name is Myde…but…you seem pretty cool so call me Demyx. Now Luxord informed me that your husband died a few years ago in an ambush by some gang leader's thugs?"

Aquatic eyes lock onto me and all that comes out of my mouth is a, "Yeah…"

"I've been watching your file and I think I can help. So Zexy remember me?"

"W-What?"

His sweet melodic laughter soothes me, "Silly Zexy as always. I was your partner when our psychology and criminal justice classes combined temporarily. Remember now?"

My face flushes at the memory of the blonde. I hadn't realized that he was the same one. The one I had first fallen in love with in that thirty minute moment.

Lowering my head I murmur softly, "I miss you Demyx…but…I'd be betraying Axel…"

"Lookie here…would Axel want you to mope around?"

"No…" He sits on the edge of the couch and pushes me down. "You won't leave me will you Demyx?"

"Zexion…Axel died protecting you. Now it's my turn to live protecting you."

I let the first smile in these three years creep onto my countenance as he presses his lips to mine and lies on top of me. "So tell me what you've been doing Zexy. I want to get to know you again."

"We only have a half an hour session."

"Then you'd better make this quick." he says with a grin.


	5. Sequel to Song 6

Music Meme # 6 Sequel

So Contagious by Acceptance

Lounging on Axel's bed, Axel grips onto the smaller male. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips he receives a blush in return. Getting braver by the day, Zexion squirms upward in the red head's arms and nips at his neck. Just as their lips meet once more, the door opens on the unsuspecting lovers.

His father yanks Zexion off the bed and shoves him through the door. "Axel what are you doing? You're a disgrace to be with such a rile boy! A boy! You're to never see him again, do you understand?"

Axel's father blocks the doorway and he can only watch helplessly as the frightened bluenette scurries away.

"Your Mother has dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then you can starve."

With that his stepfather leaves with a slam of the door. Huffing angrily, he leaps off the bed and over to his closet. Axel packs away things into a duffel bag and waits for nightfall.

The second he's sure that his parents are in a deep sleep he tiptoes to their room. Reaching into their wallets he pulls out a credit card and a thousand dollars. Placing them in his wallet, he snags keys to the sleek corvette and rushes out the door, to never return.

Cutting the card in half he tosses it in the console before getting out. He'd already drawn a few thousand out…enough to get them far away. Axel pulls out his cell phone and texts Zexion to come down to open the door.

Within a few minutes the slate haired male appears. "Axel?"

"I could never leave you Zexion…I'm always right behind you. So what do you say, wanna disappear with me, go someplace where we can start over with our lives?"

"Of course I do Axel. Let me go grab a bag of stuff."

In a matter of minutes, Zexion returns and they hop into the car. They arrive at the train station and ditch the vehicle. Knowing full well that they have to be careful they decide to go to another city and board a plane there and take another path and go to Paris.

Upon arriving there they changed their names and started life as fresh 18 year olds out of school. No one ever found them and it was okay because they had each other's disease…their love.


	6. Music Meme Set 2

I did another set...it just won't have any sequels to it. If anything I might steal one of the ideas and develop it into something else...but nothing right away. used me PSP and a pencil since it was during a storm. lol

* * *

Music Meme Set 2

***1* *Missing* *Evanescence***

I stride away over the threshold to leave the cemetery. It's been two years since he died…and I'm still shocked. He left and now I have a hole in my heart that can't be filled back up. I never recognized him as I should have. I loved him but I treated him as though he was a bug buzzing around my head. I never tried to do anything for him…I just…wish he knew that I'm missing him.

_You saved me from death that day…I'll always love you Demyx._

***2* *Lost in You* *Three Days Grace***

Running my fingers through my blonde hair, I sigh and wonder why. I push the thought away and return from my thoughts. I dash over to the car and slip inside to lounge back on the black leather.

You dust snow off me and our eyes connect. I entangle my fingers into your gray-blue locks and pull you forward.

_I don't know how. After all that happened to me in the past and how bad I was hurt…You told me I was too open…but that I was perfect, even though I'm far from it._

Pulling away from your lips I can't help but smile at you. No one ever expected this but now I can't live without you…"I love you Zexion."

***3* *Stand in the Rain* *Superchick***

Storming out of my job, I can't help but feel vulnerable. Without it I can't keep busy…if I'm not busy…it all comes down and it…hurts.

Sighing I let my feet lead me to the park. Near the pond I collapse to my knees. Fear is my enemy and I can't win. Biting my lip, I refuse to shed that first tear. Just because I'm all alone in this world doesn't mean I'm weak…or does it?

A blonde boy kneels beside me, "Go ahead and cry…I'll keep you safe while you do."

"W-What?"

"I'll help you stand. I'll help you live. I'll help you defeat those shadows that haunt you. We'll stand in the ragging storm, against all odds, and win. All you have to do is face it all, face all that you run from."

Burying my face into his chest, I weep. Even after all that's gone wrong and all that I've lost…I did find something.

I found a friend and I found my love for him.

***4* *Already Gone* *Kelly Clarkson***

_I bring your mood down. I can't love you enough._

Demyx goes to his gig and comes back energized and exuberant. The second I say a word, everything is ruined. We aimed to high and I know that now.

_I never wanted to hurt you Demyx…but I can't…I can't make this work. We were doomed the second I told you that I love you. Nothing could've worked. I'm the negative to your positive…no one will love you as I had but hopefully you'll love again._

I read in my head as I wrote. Folding the paper, I leave it resting on the table before walking out the door. -_-

The next week when Demyx returned home he found an officer waiting for him. Only to tell him that Zexion had been instantly killed by another car smashing into the driver's side.

***5* *Whispers in the Dark* *Skillet***

Teardrops cascade down the young blonde's face. The man he dated since he was fifteen, five years, had just dumped him. He could think of no one better to call than his friend since childhood.

Zexion barges into the house and up to Demyx's room. He's always loved Demyx and now that this so called boyfriend hurt him…it made him so angry yet ecstatic.

Climbing onto the bed next to him, Zexion wraps his arms around him. The blond wears only his boxers and a loose tee to show that he's so distraught he's not gotten out of bed. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm never far Demyx…not from you."

"I…I'm hurt."

'I know Dem. He didn't deserve you. I'm sorry."

"I should have listened to you."

"It's alright…Demyx?"

"Huh?"

Zexion leans over and kisses away his tears. "I brought you this." He reveals a single red rose. "I should've asked sooner and told you…that I love you."

"I…I love you too."

***6* *Monster* *Skillet***

Crimson blood drips from my fingertips and I feel the adrenaline rush through me. My cell phone rings for the millionth time but I let it go unnoticed. If Demyx ever knew…he'd…I'm a monster and he'd leave me.

I lick the last of the blood from my lips as my fangs recede. This vampire I killed tonight had been the one who ruined me…but this…I can't stop it now. I hate being this.

A door creaks open and padded footsteps stop behind me.

_Shit…GPS on my phone…_

I turn around to see him, "Demyx I'm…"

"What are you?"

"A vampire…A monster that you shouldn't be around."

Instead of running away he lunges forward into my arms. "I could never leave you Zexy, no matter what you are."

***7* *Dance with the Devil* *Breaking Benjamin***

I was on my own in the world at age thirteen. I've known Zexion since around then. He has problems at home, an abusive father, and every time I find a bruise I ask. Each time I'm told an empty lie.

It hurts to see him in so much pain. It seems too hard to find what the right path to take…but…I won't give up and I won't let him either.

Cupping his chilly hand in mine I smile, "It'll be okay. Just keep looking forward and not at anything else. Just hold on Zexy."

"It's alright, I'm ready, and I've said my goodbyes."

Nodding, I tug at his hand and we board the train.

***8* *Let it Die* *Three Days Grace***

It was all good when it started. I was never that happy. But now, every time I see you I feel as though you blame me. But I did try to keep our love alive and all secrets shared. I wish I still loved you as I did, but you changed for the worst. The music business warped the man I loved and now I just don't care about you anymore.

***9* *Desperate* *David Archuleta***

Sweat pours off me as I sit upright screaming. That dream-no that nightmare never leaves. The day my first love died. All my friends blame me…but it's not my fault.

The next day a boy shows up on my doorstep. He runs a hand through his hair, "Hey um I'm your neighbor."

The peace and light radiating from him soothes me. This is the day and this teen is my light.

***10* *Shattered Destinies* *Joey Yung***

Shots echo through the air at the same time as the pain shoots through my body. My bleeding frame collapses next to Demyx's. I grip his shirt in my whitening knuckles, "I'm…sorry…"

Choking on his own blood he replies and smiles, "I love…you."

We had our whole lives ahead of us until this serial killer wanted to hide out in our house. The cops outside think we're alive but they're oh so wrong.

Our fingers intertwine as the cold turns to a numbness that I eagerly greet.


End file.
